Date?
by StolenProdigy
Summary: Jade surprises Cat with an outing, but are there hidden intentions and how will the night end?


Getting up early on a Saturday for me is pure torture ,which is why I don't normally do it. Unless its for a special reason, even though it's still torture , at least there's some motivation there.

This particular Saturday however I did have a reason to get up early. This Saturday I was surprising Cat with an outing. She'd been nagging me for weeks now to go out with her somewhere but I've always declined for some reason or another. But this time I thought I'd surprise her as she loves surprises.

It didn't take me very long to get ready, I'm not one of the girls who take ages and ages on hair and makeup, I'm one of the lucky girls you could say, I've been told I have perfect skin, I hardly ever have spots, I don't need to wear much makeup. So all I had to do was put on clothes. My black ripped skinny jeans, a new clean t-shirt and my signature boots and I was out the door to my car and driving speedily to Cats how shall I put it, bright house.

It didn't take me long to get there, she only lives about 10 minutes down the road from me, the hard part was firstly trying to convince her ,sitting on opposite sides of the door that I was not a burglar, that took 10 minutes. another 10 minutes that I was not going to break into her house whilst she went and got ready and 20 minutes for her to actually get ready. By the time she actually got out of the door it felt like I didn't have an arse. But I stood up anyway and I'm glad I did, because standing before my eyes was the most beautiful sight I'd seen. She was wearing white short shorts. White flat dance shoes, a pinkish vest top and a black cardigan. Hair laying in red sausage curls cascading down her shoulders. To me she was the definition of perfect.

I don't get two things about her, one how she takes so long to get ready because she wears such simple clothes and second why she wears one piece of black clothing whenever she goes out somewhere when I'm there. Some people say its because she likes me, I don't know I try and put that thought to the very back of my mind whenever I'm with her because the thing is everyone just thinks we're just really close friends, but I've always wanted to be more since the first moment I met her, I think Tori suspects it but I don't think she's ever had or going to have the courage to ask me because she knows I'll shout and threaten her with my scissors and if she asks Cat she won't get a clear answer so I don't think she will get anywhere fast, she can just gossip with the others about it, I'm sure her and Beck would have A LOT to talk about.

Leaving my trail of thought I realised I'd been staring at her the whole time and she looked at me with a rather worried look. I looked away quickly just muttering under my breath and walked toward my car, she sensed this and meekly walked behind and got in the passenger side.

We were driving in silence for all of about 20 minutes to our first destination when I heard a little voice call

"Are we there yet?"

The typical phrase that any child says when they're bored, I glanced over at her and she had still a curious look on her face while she fiddles with the sleeve of her cardigan.

"Nearly"

This seemed to light up her face a bit as she stared out of the window looking around to see if she knew where we were but I knew she'd never guess as it was a familiar destination a new freezy queen but with a built in pizza bar, but in an unfamiliar location, because today I wanted it to be just us and not have any random people we know find us and interrupting the day with their stupid wining.

A few miles down the road I pulled over and ushered her to put on the blindfold I always had under the passenger seat, **well you never know, one day I might need it, like today**.

She reluctantly put it on not questioning it once, deep down I think she might of thought I was going to kill her or something, but that was far from the truth, I made her put it on not just for the element of surprise but because last time I took her to the destination she opened the door and tried jumping out without me stopping, so I'd rather avoid that this time because I don't want more dents in my car.

As I pulled up into a space in the parking lot I made sure that the car was at a complete stop before I un- buckled her seatbelt for her which make her jump a bit and I then got out and opened her door and helped her stand out of the car, she was a little reluctant at first but after a few steps she was walking fine.

As we entered the building the door chimed which again made her jump and she tripped and nearly fell over the stupidly placed door step but I quickly caught her around her waist which unknowingly to her made me blush beet red. I quickly let her go and led her to a nearby vacant table.

"Ok Cat, I am going to go and talk to the nice man at the counter, you cannot take your blindfold off yet ok?"

She nodded slightly

"Ok, I'll be right back"

A few minutes had passed , I returned from the counter with a waiter in tow, the stupid register boy tried flirting, that didn't go down well.

"Just set them here." I seethed

The boy quickly clanged the plates down and ran off. I reluctantly put my hand on her wrist to stop her fiddling

"Hey Cat, you can take your blindfold off now"

Without even a second thought to her surroundings or if I was about to murder her at any moment she ripped the blindfold off and flung it across the table. Her eyes quickly adjusted and flitted to the giant plate in front us which a top lay a large deep pan pizza with all her favourite toppings.

She sat staring at it for a few minutes before I had to snap her out of her thoughts.

"Cat, the pizza is going cold. Yes it is for you. Now eat the damn thing." I said rather more forcefully than intended

With that she beamed and dug into the pizza like she was a starving child who had never eaten ,let alone seen food in its life. I quietly smiled to myself as she devoured the pizza. Until there was not a morsel left in sight.

"Ready for desert?" I chuckled

"Th...there's...desert?" She stuttered.

"WAITOR!"

The teenage boy came scurrying back shaking.

"BRING THE DESERTS!"

With that he scampered off, but on coming back brought a new tray replacing the old and set it down and scampered off hurried again.

I lifted the lid on the tray to reveal a strawberry and vanilla ice-cream sunde topped with rainbow sprinkles and chocolate sauce.

This time however she didn't stop to think as she began eating the sunde marginally slower this time which surprised me. As ether she was full, two she was thinking or three she had brain freeze. But no longer had I began to think she had finished. I looked at her with a stunned expression. But with that I stood from my seat and began walking to the door

"Cmon' we have more to do"

She also rose from her seat and began to follow me. I held the door open for her to walk through.** I can be polite sometimes**, she stood silently at the door waiting for me to unlock the car. I pressed the key fob in my pocket, unlocking the doors granting her access.

By the time she had buckled her seatbelt this time, the car was started and we were off.

It took marginally longer to get to the next destination, so to make it less awkward that it already seemingly was, I turned on the radio and what'd you know. Rent, seasons of love had just began playing now with this she instantly lights up and started singing, even though she sings a lot she doesn't like her voice. She thinks she can't sing. But I couldn't do more to not agree. Her voice is angelic. Its such a powerful voice it kind of doesn't suit her but its is still so beautiful.

By the time the song and a few others had finished we had arrived at our next destination an ODEAN a little closer to her house but I couldn't be bothered worrying about the others anymore something was wrong with Cat and I was going to find out.

We entered the cinema and I gave her $20 to go and buy some snacks whilst I payed for the tickets. We were going to see 'Rise of the Guardians' because for one it was a kids film, two there were no horrors and three it had the easter bunny in it, it wasn't me that liked the easter bunny it was Cat, she didn't believe in santa but she did believe the easter bunny was. So why not humour her for once, after all this was her day.

Once I had payed for the tickets, gaining some strange looks from mothers and their children seeing a messed up goth girl buying two childrens tickets and no snacks. ****i must admit myself it must of looked pretty strange****, I saw Cat standing by the entrance to the movie holding a large popcorn and two drinks. I quickly took the drinks as she looked as though she was about to drop everything and we showed the men our tickets and walked in.

The movie went without a hitch, to me it was very boring. But Cat was engrossed in it all the way through, she was just like a child cuddling up into a ball for the "scary" parts, laughing at the "funny" parts and just like all the small children, cheered at the end. The only thing that did make me blush was when my hand touched hers whilst getting popcorn but as soon as I realised it, it was over and she didn't seem the slightest bit fazed so I let it go.

Walking out of the cinema she yawned but other than that was silent. Now I knew there was something seriously wrong because normally after a movie nobody could shut her up she just talked and talked and talked, but now she was silent. But now we only had one destination left and it was dark.

After about 5 minutes into the drive Cat was sound asleep, hair partially covering her face, breathing so softly. I nearly crashed the car multiple times trying to stop myself looking at her.

But now we had arrived at our final destination, I deliberated for a second whether to wake her up or to carry her. I opted to wake her up as it would make me blush again if I carried her.

"Cat" I whispered

"Kitty wake up"

She stirred slightly

"Cat" I raised my voice a little

"Cat wake up we're here"

"C...Carry me?" She squeaked with outstretched arms

Now I had no choice. I sighed and slowly bent down to carry her bridal style. No soon as I had lifted her out of the car she nuzzled her head into the crook of my neck. I blushed beet red again. Every breath I took my nose filled with her scent. Which strangely was Christmas. Well fake snow to be exact but it reminded me of Christmas.

I found the blanket I had laid out earlier in the day, the perfect spot for tonight's event. I lay down, her still in my arms, she now was lying head resting on my legs.

"Cat, look up" I ushered

And as she did the sky lit up with a thousand shooting stars each as bright as the next. For tonight was a meteor shower that only happened every 100 years and I knew she was a star gazer so why not let her have the end to a perfect night.

She began to sit up a bit, her head now in the crook of my neck again. I smiled to myself. This was perfect.

I felt her head turn slightly and her sit up off me and she just looked at me with such sad eyes.

"Kitty what's wrong?" I frowned

She was crying now, I wiped her tears away and I left my hand on her cheek which she leaned into and placed her hand over mine. Now what I did next I didn't know if I was entirely sure of. But I started leaning in to kiss her. She stayed perfectly still. Until our lips met then it felt like fireworks, her lips moving against mine in perfect harmony. I was so happy. This is my perfect dream.

We separated after what seemed like hours, she smiled at me, but then quickly her face turned to a mix of sadness and curiosity.

"Jade?"

"Yes Cat?"

"Was this a date?" She smirked?

I was speechless. I guess it kind of was. It was only us two. I payed for everything. It was all her favourite things to do. So yes it was.

"Well it wasn't at first, at first it was just a nice day out, just the two of us. But I think in my head it was, I'm sorry Cat I shouldn't of kissed you I..."

I was cut off by another kiss.

"I don't know if you've noticed, but it takes two people to kiss" she smiled and kissed me again

I gave in, I don't know how long we were there for but it seemed like forever. But I didn't really care, this was perfect, me and her like this. I didn't need to dream anymore because this was better than all my dreams combined.

For about 20 minutes more we lay there in silence just watching the meteors and the stars shine in the sky. Me holding her and her snuggled into me. Then came a question

"Jadey?"

"Yes kitty?"

"Do you like me?"

"Of course I like you Cat what would make you think that I don't?"

"No, do you like "like" me?"

"Yes" such a simple answer but says a thousand words.

"How long have you liked me?"

"Since the first moment I laid eyes on you"

It was silent for a few minutes longer

"Jade?"

"Yes Cat?"

" Do I like you back?"

I paused for a second

"Well you kissed me back, so I don't know ,do you?"

She lay silent

"Cat?"

"Yes Jadey?"

"Will you be mine?"

"Yes she beamed as she snuggled in closer to me"

"Hey Cat"

"Yeah?"

"That answers your question if you like me back"

"So it does"

We lay there for another half an hour just to make sure there weren't anymore meteors, then we gathered the blanket and arms around each other walked back to the car

"Jade?"

"Yes baby?"

"Where do the stars go when they fall out of the sky?"

"They go into a little box that I made, and they represent every good thing I can think of about you, then when there are no more stars I throw them back and think of more reasons"

She laughed

"You're silly Jadey" she smiled

"I'm not silly, its true" I smiled back as I leaned down and kissed her once again.

**That was the night my perfect dreams became reality**

* * *

**Oh my god! This took so looooooong to write. But I'm happy its done, it feels like a load has been lifted. I hope you all like it. R&R pleasy c:**


End file.
